Hidden Forbidden Love
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Dropped as an idea of a collection of oneshots, turned into 'oneshot'. Don't remember what the story is about, but Gakuto and Yuushi plays The World.


Title: Hidden Forbidden Love

Author: AzureBluePhoenix

Anime/Game: Prince of Tennis, .hack R:2

Summary: Small one shot fluff for various pairings. One shot collection. When the characters of Prince of Tennis starts playing The World, the multi mass online role playing game that was once said to be dangerous, where will their adventures take them?

Chapter Summary: A Gift For You: -Dirty Pair- Oshitari Yuushi started to play only because Mukahi Gakuto would not let him off. Since he started, he began loving The World more and more. To repay his doubles partner and best friend, what does Oshitari plan to do?

Azure: I SO SHOULD NOT BE DOING THIS RIGHT NOW… Let's see, I have 11 requests for Dream Novels sitting on my table, I really need to delete some anime to make room for new ones, so I should really finish watching those piling up on my hard drive… I have work tomorrow and I really should go to bed… BUT I CAN'T! After reading a doujinshi for the Dirty Pair, I can't stop reading fanfics on them, and finally decided to write one. (Since I just beat .hack//GU third game, I wanted to write something related to .hack//GU…) So here it is, out of the blue, one shot for Dirty Pair.

* * *

It's been three weeks since that day he ran into my room holding the CD with a smug expression. Interrupting my peaceful reading, he quickly booted up my computer without my consent and stuck in the CD of his favorite game, The World. Refusing to listen to my complaints, he dragged me over to the monitor and gave me the controller and head set, telling me he wanted to play with me. It's not unusual that he would pop into my house with something new; my parents would welcome him every time without any concerns. They believe that he is just like another son they never had.

Unable to argue back at him, I did as told and put on the headset that turned the 2d world into the realistic 3d universe. Guiding me through the steps, I created a character as he insisted. After some arguments over the name, I finally decided on BlueTensai, class- Blade Brandier, a sword wielding warrior type. My first time in The World was almost magical; seeing another universe, almost feeling the wind brush past my face as the doors open, this is the mystic land of The World.

Explaining things through for me, he looked even happier than the day he became my partner. Just seeing that smiling face, maybe this is worth it. As the time I had forgotten about passed on further, I was even more lost in this mystical realm and his cheerful voice as he directs me around the world, guiding me through the dungeons and towns. To my dismay, it has finally reached 10 and he gives me a relieved smile before I saw him off, promising to see me on The World when he gets back home. And as he promised, I met him on the game moments later, Sky, class- Shadow Warlock, the black magician types.

Now, three weeks later, my existence in the game has become well known. Known as a treasure hunter of sorts and a information trader, people respect me and I made many close friends in the game. But still, the one that makes me smile whenever we meet is none other than Sky. When he is not present, I miss his cheerful laughter. When he is near, I want to always talk to him, hearing his everyday rants. Because of him, he created a new existence for me in The World. Because it's him, I want to give him the most precious thing I can find in The World and once again see his smile bloom onto his face.

"This is harder than I expected…"

Monsters corner me into the dark cave wall, ready to strike out the little hit points I have left. Gripping harder on the controller, I move my PC(playable character) away from a death blow sent by the floating demon. Some person on the rumor board had posted about a rare and one of a kind item can be found here in the deepest part of the dungeon, Σ Overflowing Secret Love. A flower as red as blood and shines beautifully in the night, the Blood Rose, the mention of its name reminds me of him. Taking in a deep breathe, I command my PC to take up his sword and charge at the monsters at a dual to the end.

* * *

Panting heavily, wiping my sweat covered palms and controller, I let my character stand in the middle of the cave to recover the spirit points he had lost in the last battle. Looking through my inventory, only one more healing storm is left and the rest of the items are all useless equipment customizing items. Taking a deep breathe, I move my character onward.

Stopping between two roads, I let out a annoyed groan. Left, or right? Taking off my headset for a second to calm my nerves, I look around my room. The scent of freshly cooked fish flows into my small room. Almost dinner time, I better hurry. Staring at the windowsill, I smile at the small red rose sitting in the freshly boat vase. I have to do this before tomorrow, this I determined for myself.

Putting the headset back on, I realize I had gotten a PM (personal message) while I was away. Quickly opening it, Sky's name appears.

Yuushi, Where are you? I'm bored. Want to hang out?

Letting out a small sigh, I type a quick response before quickly hurrying to the end of the dungeon.

* * *

I can almost feel the tiredness my PC is feeling as he finally reaches the treasure room at the end of the cave. Almost collapsing beside the treasure chest on the alter, I drop my controller in relief. Yes, I made it. Taking up the controller once more, I move my character in front of it and open the box.

Item Gained: Bloody Rose. Sword.

What? It's a sword?! I nearly fell off my chair as the words flash before my screen. How stupid of me, why did I react in such a rash way just because of some rumor? I laugh out loud at myself, looking remorsefully at the rose by my windowsill. If I tell him about it, he mostly would laugh at me.

Sending Sky a quick PM, I warp back to town to wait for him in the central square of Mac Anu.

Taking a walk around, I browse at the various guild shops open in the central square, around the water fountain. A particularly chubby pink PC smiles brightly as I pass by, welcoming me. Browsing around, I can only see equipments and various expensive items. To my surprise, a small red flower sat beside a large scythe.

"How much is the flower?"

The pink PC hands me the flower, smiling brightly, "Oh, that? If you want it, I'll give it to you for free!"

Shaking my head, I reply with a small laugh. "No, no, I can't do that. I have enough GP (money) so I'll pay for it."

He gives a cheerful laugh. "Don't worry about it. I saw you around the town before, and I heard you helped our guild leader by trading a very good item to him. This is a thanks for it!"

Guild master? I don't remember such a thing. But then again, I trade with anyone. Shrugging, I take the flower with a thanks. After a brief 'Come Again!' and 'Goodbye' I dash off to find Sky.

As expected, he sat beside the water fountain, looking bored. Seeing me, he jumps onto his feet and runs up to me. I can hear the pouting in his voice.

"Yuushi! Where were you?! I waited for a long time!" He complains, glaring at me. I can almost see his small figure in replacement of his PC's. With a grin I gave him a small sorry.

"But look, Gakuto, I got you something." Punching in the Gift command, I sent him the small red flower. "It really reminds me of you."

"… This doesn't have anything to do with the rumor boards, does it?" He questions with shifty eyes.

I guess he read the board. Too bad, I thought he would be happier. "Is it bad? Do you not like it?"

He shakes his head, grinning up at me. "Thanks, Yuushi. I love it."

"…Gakuto." I whisper to him. I can see the confusion in his PC's eyes as to why I suddenly changed to whisper. "Can you meet me after school tomorrow? I have something else I want to give you."

Logging back onto The World with a satisfied grin, I approach the guild shop once again. Seeing the same cheerful pink PC standing behind the stand of the Canard Guild Shop, Shop Acorn, I greet him.

He greets me back, smiling. "So, what is it you want today?"

"I want to thank you. The red flower was actually a gift to someone very special to me." I reply.

"Oh! Then, did things go well?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"It's no problem at all! I hope you and your girlfriend get along well!"

A small blush creeps onto my own face. "N-no, that's not… Umm well, yeah… I guess things did go pretty well."

"Yuushi!!!" Changing my view, I turn my character around and see Sky jump on me, both characters falling on the ground with a thump.

"G-Gakuto?! I mean… Sky!" I stagger, getting back up and helping him up as well.

"Yuushi! Let's go somewhere and hang out!" He cheerfully drags me away, as I turn around and give the shop manager a quick 'thank you' before running off.

What happened today at school still deep in my heart, burning my emotions. Today, we became more than just partners. Turning over to him bouncing beside me, I felt a smile creep up onto my lips. Let's both keep going forward, together.

* * *

"Gaspard, what are you doing, standing there dumbfounded?"

"Silabus… Do you think those two are… together?"

"Together?"

"I mean… Ahh! I don't know what I mean!"

"Gaspard…? Oh, by the way, you know the red flower Haseo put into the guild shop yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"He said Atoli apparently wants it back. So you better didn't sell it…"

"…O.O…"

"…Gaspard…?"

"Silabus, I don't think I'll log back on for a while…"

"…"

_Owari_

AzureBluePhoenix- Small Drabble for the dirty pair. I dunno, I just wanted to add in a Haseo yelling at Gaspard part but oh well. I like how it ended… I guess? Maybe I shouldn't post it after all… Not much character development… -sweat-

I love Hyoutei. I love their characters and everything about them. So I think I'll stick to Hyoutei for a little longer. Next time… Atobe meets Jirou?! If they can tell it's each other…

Hyoutei drabbles are fun… Maybe I should just make this into an overall drabble one-shot collection….

I felt so sad when the OVAs Nationals split Yuushi and Gakuto. I felt even more sad when they lost to Eiji and Momo back in ep whatever. They seem like a forbidden love that's impossible to be, which makes it oh so cute. I hope Yuushi and Gakuto can be together forever, even if they can't in the real world where they are split in tennis, I hope they can be together forever in The World!


End file.
